corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Puffle
Section heading A Puffle is a furry little creature on Club Penguin. There are many different types of puffles to adopt. You could adopt up to 75 puffles. Club Penguin also made puffle plushes in real life. Puffle plushes sometimes comes with a code to unlock items from Club Penguin's Treasure Book. Non-members can only adopt 2 puffles in blue or red and members could adopt up to 75 puffles in a variety of colors. History of Puffles Puffles first appeared on Club Penguin in November 2005, about a month after the opening of Club Penguin. Puffles originally appeared with rough cut fur and a generic facial expressions. In 2011, they we're updated with a new look in the playercard and in-game, and the Puffle Playercard was removed with the Puffle Interface. On January 9, 2014, Polo Field announced a backyard for everyone's igloo. The backyard will hold the rest of your puffles if you have too much. For a limited time, January 23 - February 5, 2014, Club Penguin released their first animal-like puffles which were Dinosaur Puffles for the Club Penguin Prehistoric Party, they were only available from the dates shown above. In April 2014, Club Penguin announced more animal-like puffles. The dog and cat puffles which are permanent but only for members. In August 2014, Club Penguin has announced another animal-like puffle to be temporarily adoptable, the Olaf puffle, a resemblance to Olaf from the 2013 movie "Frozen". During the Halloween Party 2014, ghost puffles have come to the island. During the Merry Walrus Party, blue crystal puffles became available. There have been many more puffles since, like the raccoon, rabbit, deer, unicorn, and alien puffles. Puffle Parties Penguins host "Puffle Parties" to celebrate Puffles. The first Puffle Party started in the year 2009. At the Puffle Party 2012, PH (also known as the "Puffle Handler" or "PH" for short) made her first apperance in-game. PH helps take care of the puffles. Click here to learn more about PH. At the Puffle Party 2013 in March, the Puffle Hotel opened and you can take a 4-mini quest to adopt the majestic Rainbow Puffle in the Cloud Forest above Club Penguin Island. Gold Puffles were discovered the same year. They we're adoptable on November 14, 2013, just before the Operation Puffle event. You would have to dig up 15 gold nuggets with one of your old puffles to get a gold puffle. Rainbow Puffles and Gold Puffles are currently not ready to be adopted in the Pet Shop yet. Trivia *Puffles were first spotted in November 2005, one month after Club Penguin opened. *2008 and 2012 were the only years a new puffle species was not discovered. *Some of Corn Sky's puffles were named after what he loves. Gallery Yel.jpg|A blue puffle with an R2-D2 hat on. A.png|A blue puffle smiling. Images76.jpg|A red puffle in a space suit. Blueberry.png|A sad blue puffle. Black_PuffleSleep.png|A black puffle that is about to sleep. Bunbun221.png|Yellow Puffle. Purplepuffle.png|A purple puffle. Adopting-puffle.png|A puffle handbook guide. 185px-RainbowPuffleSleepy.png|A sleepy Rainbow Puffle. B502px-YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|A Dinosaur Puffle. Pink Puffle brushed.png|A pink puffle brushing her hair. 2012.jpg|Another blue puffle. Ferr.png|A Brown Puffle. 451px-Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|A Green Dragon Puffle. Olafpuffle.png|An Olaf Puffle. (Inspired from Disney's Frozen). Category:Puffles Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Favorites Category:Content Category:Browse